memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Disruptor
firing from disruptor arrays]] firing disruptor cannons]] firing a disruptor blast]] s]] Disruptor was the designation of several types of weapons in common use among many races in the galaxy including the Borg, Breen, Cardassians, Cravic, Dominion, Eminians, Federation, Ferengi, Gorn, Hirogen, Klingons, Lokirrim, Lysians, Pralor, Remans, Rigelians, Romulans, Son'a, and Vidiians. In the experience of Delta Quadrant weapons dealer Kovin, most hand-held disruptors were thoron-based. ( ) Lysian destroyer starships were armed with a disruptor weapon system that had a capacity of 2.1 megajoules. ( ) This was an extremely weak ship-mounted weapon system, as even the Cardassian hand-held disruptor rifles, also known as phase disruptors, had an output rating of 4.7 megajoules. ( ) Cardassian rifles did not normally emit nadion pulses, but could be modified to do so. ( ) The high-energy disruptor weaponry used by Cardassian warships in 2367 had an estimated coherent output of 700 MW and a 340 kHz rapid nadion effect. ( display graphics) The people of Eminiar VII employed sonic disruptor weapons based on projecting high intensity sound vibrations. ( ) The lethal disruptor bursts from Jem'Hadar plasma rifles left anti-coagulants in the systems of those attacked by such a weapon, usually causing their victims to suffer and die from the loss of blood. ( ) Romulan disruptors left behind residual antiprotons when fired that remained for several hours, ( ) whereas Klingon disruptors left behind distinctive residual hadrons and ions as their weapon signature. ( ) Klingon disruptors were also known as phase disruptors. ( ) The Son'a disruptors in turn fired plasma charges. ( ) }} The Cardassian outpost on Korma used system-5 disruptors for its planetary defense weapons. Although never designed to operate aboard a moving spacecraft, one was modified to be used aboard the Cardassian military freighter Groumall in 2372. ( ) The Varon-T disruptors were banned in the Federation due to their vicious nature, as the disruptor effect produced by the weapon literally tore the body apart from inside out, resulting in an excruciating death. ( ) The Starfleet type 2 phasers also had a disruptor effect setting. The setting was one of the weapons' maximum settings, also known as the disruptor-b setting. ( ) By the 29th century, Federation Starfleet had began to use subatomic disruptors on timeships and temporal disruptor bombs as explosives. ( ) Types of disruptor weapons * Disruptor array * Disruptor bank * Disruptor bomb * Disruptor cannon * Disruptor pistol * Disruptor rifle * Disruptor snare * Neural disruptor * Photonic disruptor * Polaron disruptor * Sonic disruptor * Subatomic disruptor * System-5 disruptor * Temporal disruptor * Type 3 disruptor * Varon-T disruptor Background information In dialogue scripted for but not included in that episode's final version, Gorn disruptors fired on Cestus III are said to be a variation of very efficient sonic disruptors. Similarities between Eminian sidearms and Klingon weapons of the same period can be explained as a result of the expedient modification and reuse of existing props to accommodate the limitations of television production budgets. A Romulan disruptor was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay as well as a rare metal Kazon disruptor rifle. External link * cs:Disruptor de:Disruptor ja:ディスラプター nl:Disruptor Category:Weapons